Super Seven Return To Hogwarts
by NatashaTheAnimatedDivergent
Summary: The sequel to The Big Four Go To Hogwarts, YAAAAAAAAY! Anyway, to understand this story you need to have read The Big Four Go To Hogwarts. It is rated T because of fight scenes and maybe some gore, I don't know it's just in case. I'm going to have side chapters with Anna and Kristoff. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Here is the short intro to the sequel of The Big Four Go To Hogwarts YAAAAAAAAY! Anyway, it is now the super seven because it is Jack Frost, Elsa Arendelle, Rapunzel Corona, Eugene Fitzherbert, Hiccup Haddock, Astrid Hofferson (I changed her surname because I found out the real 1) and Merida Dunbroch. That is the super seven! Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 1

RAPUNZEL'S POV

I'm in Diagon Alley buying the new books I need for school. I managed to bump into Merida in the cloak shop, so I'm with her. It's only 2 weeks until the Hogwarts school year starts again and I'll be a 2nd year, I can't wait! It means we'll be learning all new things, but the problem is apparently that Pitch guy, who caused Hiccup's foot to get disintegrate, has been seen around the grounds but Dumbledore makes it safe.

This year Elsa will be joining Hogwarts so Jack will be happy. I've been writing to him and all my other friends (especially Eugene) and Jack brings up Elsa a lot. He really likes her. Eugene finally met my parents in the holidays and they approve of him, especially after they heard about the imprinting thingy.

"I can finally get meself a broom, I'll see you later Punzie," Merida says in her Scottish accent leaving me in the book store.

I then realise why she left me, Eugene was coming over to me in the store.

"Hello Sunshine," he says kissing me on the cheek.

"Hi," I reply.

Hogwarts will be fun this year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Sorry I keep getting distracted when I need to write. Anyway, because my school years start in June instead of September I'm now a year 9 pupil Yaayy! Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 2

ELSA'S POV

Today I get to surprise Jack on the train if I see him. I can't wait. Anna and I went to Diagon Alley with our parents a couple weeks ago to get our supplies and I picked up the potion that will allow Blizzard to change size. Blizzard is now fully grown and I've been practising riding her and I'm really good now, it's like we're 1 person. I'm really close with Blizzard and we are always together.

I'm at the train station with Anna and we're currently at platform 3, only 6 platforms to go. It will be really fun at Hogwarts for a while year, I wonder what house I'll be in. I can't wait for Hogwarts! It's going to be so much fun.

Platform 4

Platform 5

Platform 6

Platform 7

Platform 8

Finally, platform 9. We have to run at the middle of the wall between platform 9 and 10. I asked Jack all about how to get to Hogwarts and said I was curious. I have Blizzard in my pocket and Olaf in a cage on top of my trunk. Anna and I are supposed to ride to Hogwarts with the 1st years because it is our 1st year, how embarrassing. I run at the wall, Anna right behind me, and appear at another platform labelled platform 9 & 3/4. I see a red and green steam train and a lot of Hogwarts students, there's no way I'll find Jack in this. Luckily though Rapunzel arranged to meet us at a specific door and she'll help us look for Jack and the rest. I see Rapunzel waving at Anna and I and I want back and drag Anna over.

"Hi, how are you liking the Hogwarts experience so far?" Rapunzel asks.

"It's amazing," Anna says.

"It's fun," I then say.

"Awesome, let's sit down. Do you mind if we sit with Eugene, Hiccup and Astrid instead of the others because I said I'd sit with them," Rapunzel says.

"I don't mind," I say.

"Me neither," Anna says.

We go in and sit down with our bags in the luggage space above. Shortly after Eugene joins us then Hiccup with Astrid.

"Hi!" Astrid says as she comes in.

"Hi!" I reply.

Eugene sits next to Rapunzel with her leaning on him, Astrid sits between Hiccup and I.

"Elsa, how's your dragon?" Hiccup asks me.

I take Blizzard out of my pocket.

"It looks like she's got more ice crystals on her," Hiccup says.

"You're really a dragon pro," I reply.

We continue talking all the way to Hogwarts except for when we go change into our robes. Anna and I have to go into the school like 1st years because we don't have houses yet, so that means Jack will see me when I'm sorted but I'll only get to talk to him after the feast. I know this because Rapunzel explained the whole joining process to Anna and I.

Our brother is coming to Hogwarts this year as well instead of the 1 the famous Viktor Crum goes to, I can't even remember where it is. Our brother is called Chris, but everyone has always called him North. Somehow he has a Russian accent even though he's never been to Russia, I don't understand that. North is 4 years older then me and around the same age as Jack's brother, Aster. North is almost finished with school, he's in his 6th year so he only has this year and next.

"There it is!" Anna enthusiastically says.

"It's amazing," I say going to the window. I see the huge castle I once spent time at.

Once the train stops we get off and split up. Rapunzel, Eugene, Hiccup and Astrid go to carriages while Anna and I follow a humongous man called Hagrid. Hagrid guides us to some boats and we start going to the castle on a lake. I wonder how Jack will react to seeing me. From the time I spent at Hogwarts I know that Slytherin sits at the edge, so I won't walk past him. I can't wait to talk to him, we've been sending letters to each other almost everyday.

We come up to the castle and follow another teacher inside, she said her name was Professor McGonagal. We reach the doors to the great hall and wait until we are called in. Then we all walk into the great hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, sorry for not uploading. I'm currently having a sleepover for my birthday with 4 of my friends. We have 17 films to watch. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

JACK'S POV

I can't even be bothered to look at the first years because I don't see why I need to. I'm sitting next to Astrid because she's the only 1 other than my brother in my house that I know.

"Welcome first years, I will call out your names and you will sit down and be sorted by this hat," Professor McGonagal said holding the sorting hat.

"Anna Arendelle," Professor McGonagal called. Anna went and sat down and had the hat placed on her head. Wait, Anna! I look up and sure enough it is Anna, Elsa's sister.

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted out. Does that mean Elsa is here as well. Anna goes and sits with the Gryffindors.

"Elsa Arendelle," Professor McGonagal called. I watched Elsa sit down and have the hat placed on her head. Elsa was here and I can see her every day.

"Ravenclaw!" the hat yelled she'll have Rapunzel.

Because Ravenclaw table is next to Slytherin table Elsa sits right behind Astrid and I. I turn around and see her looking at me smiling.

"Hi Jack," Elsa says.

"Since when were you coming here," I start, "Why didn't you tell me you were coming."

"I wanted to surprise you," she says smiling.

"We'll you completed that mission," I say, "Now that you're a Hogwarts student you're stuck with me all the time."

"I think I can manage," Elsa says.

We turn back around to listen to the other people being sorted. Elsa is here with me now. No Beauxbatons for her, just Hogwarts.

ELSA'S POV

Hogwarts is going to be amazing. I can't wait to start, we went to the dorms and got our timetables. I'm with the Slytherins for Defense Against The Dark Arts and flying. I'm with Gryffindors for Herbology and Potions. I will join Hufflepuffs in Creatures and Transfiguration. Luckily I know people from each of those houses. From Ravenclaw I know Rapunzel, from Hufflepuff I know Hiccup and Kristoff, from Gryffindor I know Anna and Merida and from Slytherin I know Astrid and of course, my Jack. I love calling him that. My Jack.

"Earth to Elsa," Rapunzel says waving her hand in my face.

"Sorry," I say, "Just daydreaming."

"I wonder if I should tell Jack about your daydreaming," Rapunzel teases.

"I wonder if Eugene should know that you dream about marrying him," I say.

"How do you know," Rapunzel says looking worried.

"When I slept 'round your house in the holidays you spoke in your sleep," I say laughing.

"Please don't tell him," Rapunzel pleads.

"As long as you don't tell Jack."

"Deal."

I lie down on my bed and we laugh together. I'm already enjoying it here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello. I'm sorry that I've not updated, I've been working on a uni story called Walt PixarWorks. Also, I've only just got back a couple hours ago from a shamazing camp that I've been on since Monday and its now Friday. Anyway, I have brought in a love triangle I think, not sure if it counts as a love triangle though. Btw Tree, I've collected the camp quote and your jar. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 4

ASTRID'S POV

Today marks the first weekend of freedom at Hogwarts this year, so I'm going with Hiccup flying. So far it's been amazing. I've got 2 classes with each house. I walk down to the ground with Storm Fly in large following me. I decide I'm lazy and climb onto Storm Fly and fly to where I'm meeting Hiccup. I find he's already there waiting with Toothless. I land nearish to him and run the rest and hug him.

"Hello," He says, "Glass to see you're happy."

"So, where are we going?" I ask.

"It's a surprise," Hiccup says smiling, "Just follow Toothless and I."

"Okay," I say climbing on Storm Fly.

ELSA'S POV

"Jack," I say, "Where are you talking me?"

"It's a date, the blindfold proves its a surprise," He says.

When the blindfold is off I see we're on a hill that overlooks the whole school grounds.

"It's beautiful," I say.

"I find it whilst flying," He says proudly.

We sit down and start chatting.

"In Creatures are you studying unicorns and creatures with 1 horn?" I ask.

"Yes," He says, "Hagrid said next time he's going to bring a foxicorn to our class."

"Same!"

I'm so comfortable with Jack.

ASTRID'S POV

Hiccup took me to some cliff. We just sat and talked for 3 hours. Then we went to dinner. I love Hiccup so much. He is definitely the 1 for me.

HICCUP'S POV

The date with Astrid went really well. I'm walking back to the dorms when Merida pops out.

"Hiccup!" She said, "I was looking for you. Follow me."

She runs off and I try running after her, but it's hard with a false foot. I follow her to a hill.

"Hiccup," She starts, "I like you and I was wondering if you'll go with me to the Halloween dance. I'm asking you now before you're taken."

We'll I didn't expect that.

"Merida," I start saying, "I like you as just a friend. Anyway, I have a girlfriend."

"You could break up," She said looking hopeful.

"I might only be 13, but I know Astrid is the one for me. Remember the imprinting thing," I say.

She starts crying and runs off. I don't like Merida in any way other then a friend. Why would Merida like me? I'm a weedy dork, everyone knows I'm a loser. Everyone has called me a loser at some point, even Astrid did.

I never thought Astrid would like me, let alone Astrid and someone else.

ASTRID'S POV

It's really annoying. It's been three days since Merida started. She keeps shamelessly flirting with Hiccup, I admit I'm kinda jealous. Luckily, Hiccup is showing no reaction to Merida's flirting. And I called my friend. She knows how much I like Hiccup, that little twat. I'm really mad at her if you can't tell.

On a brighter note, Halloween ball is in a week, so we're going to Diagon Alley and Elsa, Jack, Rapunzel, Eugene, Hiccup and I are doing a group date. We didn't invite Merida because she has no date, so would try steal my date. It's kinda pathetic. Oh well, I've got the group date to look forward to.

We're on the train at the moment. It may sound silly, 12 and 13 year olds talking about loving someone so much, but when people have magic we just know if someone is right for us and I know Hiccup is right for me. Sometimes we don't see clearly, but Hiccup doesn't seem like a con-man.

I am sure that Hiccup is perfect for me. I won't let Merida take him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello. I'm going to end the series soon. To be honest I've got new ideas and I can't keep up, so I'm ending it. My stories coming will be a uni and a Percy Jackson crossover with my character group. So many ideas that I can't keep track. I'm losing ideas for this story, so I'm ending it soon. Sorry.**

CHAPTER 5

JACK'S POV

I wake up in a dark room. What? I was in Diagon Alley, now I'm here. What is that? Is that laughter?

"Hello Jack," the man said, "Welcome. Your friends are here as well, but you won't see them again. Well, you won't see anything when I'm done with you."

"Who are you!?" I tell into the shadows.

"Why I'm the wind that howls through your hair, I am the thing hiding under your bed. I am fear." The man says coming out of the shadows. It's him, the man who killed them, my mother and sister and father.

"What have you done with my friends!" I yell.

"Well, I cut the blonde's hair, that now has no power. I have a deadly nadder being tortured in front of the fighter, her dragon ran off. The 1 footed freak is having his metal leg heated up to burn his healing skin. The thief is having his family tortured by his sister in front of him. The red head is being tortured." He says smiling.

"What about Elsa?" I ask crying. He can't have hurt her.

"Who? Oh you mean the platinum blonde? She's locked up until I figure out how to hurt her. I think I've found out more you're awake."

Next thing Hans from Beauxbaton drags Elsa in.

"Elsa!" I try to run to her but I get stopped just out of reach of her. I'm tired up.

"I've tried everything on her. Torture, poison, rape. Nothing has made her plead for mercy. She simply sits there crying saying only Jack. Maybe the key to break her is to break you."

I look for my wand.

"Don't bother, you really think I would leave you with a wand." Pitch says.

"Jack!" Elsa yells finally looking up. She quickly shoots ice...at me! It hits my heart and I go cold. Why did she shoot me? I'm going faint. I black out hearing cold laughter.

ELSA'S POV

I wish I didn't have to shoot Jack. But I know what I had to do. I know he's strong enough. I hope he's strong enough. Jack if you aren't strong enough, I'm sorry.

ASTRID'S POV

Why? Why is this happening? Storm Fly... Wait. That's not Storm Fly. Storm Fly doesn't have green eyes, she has blue. This isn't my dragon. But it's still a dragon and I have to save it, it's still horrible.

HICCUP'S POV

I wish I was dead. They've probably killed Toothless and all my friends. My leg is burning, heating my metal leg burns like my leg was in lava. This is cruel.

MERIDA'S POV

Torture. This is what this is. Torture. Slowly hammering a nail into my leg is horrible. A school nurse can fix it when we're free. My friends will rescue me. That scum didn't say anything about others.

EUGENE'S POV

My family. Killed, by my sister. What happened to Gothel. She used to be my best friend. Now she's torturing me. Why...

RAPUNZEL'S POV

My hair. My power. Gone. I'm sick with a brown pixie cut. I hate it. I feel weird without the weight of my hair. It's gone. I'm useless.

JACK'S POV

It's over. Elsa's killed me, why.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ollo. Sorry I've not updated in a while, I've been writing other stories and I've got distracted. An example of a distraction is an hour of searching for the perfect hoodie to buy, I got a toothless hoodie in the end. Enjoy chapter 6!**

CHAPTER 6

JACK'S POV

I wake up in the dark room. Wait what? Elsa killed me with her ice. I see just the dark, they left the room. I'm not tied up. They must have thought I was dead and left me. Was that Elsa's plan? I look down and see my staff wand and a message in frost.

Jack, I know if you see this you're alive. You have to rescue us. You can do this, you have the same ice and snow powers I have. Good luck.

I have to save them. I stand up and touch my staff with my toe. A frost pattern shows on the staff. I pick it up and where my hand is it frosts over. She's right, I have the same powers as her. By shooting me in the heart as an act of true love her powers were given to me. I run out the dark room into a hallway. There is a cage hanging from the ceiling with a crumpled up person inside. Elsa.

I don't know how to reach her. She must be 10 meters above the floor. All of a sudden a wind blows me up to her. I can use the wind. I turn the lock to ice and smash it. Elsa looks up at me and hugs me weakly.

"I knew you would come," She says.

She looks frail and bruised and I notice 1 of her legs is limp.

"What happened to you?" I ask.

She goes into a brief description of all the horrible things that was done to her. I hug her and pull her frail body out of the cage.

"Where are the others?" I ask.

"I don't know," she cries.

"We'll find them," I say reassuringly, "I promise."

We land and run down the hallway. Eventually we hear a cry of pain in a room. I shatter the lock and we go in the room. What's in there is horrible. Merida is having a nail knocked into her leg with magic. I freeze the nail and hammer and they quickly shatter. Merida is unconscious.

"This is horrible," Elsa says kneeling by Merida's limp body, "She's barely alive."

"But she is alive," I say, "Stay here I'll get the others."

I run out of the room and run down to the next door. I blast it open as easily as the last. Inside is a dragon screaming? Can dragons scream? If they can, this is screaming. By the wall is Astrid with a stern look hiding whatever she's feeling.

"Jack?" She says, "Jack, untie me. I have to be loose to help the dragon.

I blast her shackles open.

"I'm going to save the others, but when you've saved the dragon turn right and go to the first door, inside is Elsa and Merida." I say.

She nods and I run. The next door was about a minute run from Astrid's room. Inside want what I wanted.

"Hello Jack," said the filthy cold blooded Hans. "Pitch found your empty cell, the empty cage and the room of the 2 frail girls, and now he's found that foolish Viking girl."

"No!"

I shoot ice shards at him in his legs. He collapses to the floor, thick black blood oozing out of his legs. I shoot ice shards at his arms. He's pinned down now screaming in agony. He'll pay for what he did to Elsa. I shoot 1 last ice shard at his heart and he goes silent. I run back to the room Astrid was in. She's getting the dragon untied. I run to the room I left Merida and Elsa in. They're there as well. He lied.

I fly down to the door next to the room Hans' dead body is in. The next door holds Hiccup with his foot over a fire. I untie him and take his foot off the fire. I frost a note into the floor to Hiccup saying to go to the room with 3 rooms down to the right. Then I run to the next room. In the next room is Rapunzel curled up crying holding her hair.

"Rapunzel," I say, "Go To the right 4 rooms down. On the way check on Hiccup and Astrid, they're on the way to the room with Merida and Elsa.

ELSA'S POV

Jack will understand, eventually.

"Come on Merida," I say running down the hall.

We reach the first door after Merida's room. Inside is Astrid trying to untie a dragon from tightening metal vices.

"Let me help you," I say freezing then shattering the vices on the wings.

"Thanks, Jack went left."

We ask her up and run down the hall with the dragon following us. Jack's going to kill me when he finds out I disobeyed him. Oh well he's gonna die if we're not quick.


	7. Note

**This is an announcement for all stories!**

**I have not updated for almost 2 weeks because things have been going on at school. New chapters will be out starting on the 1st October. I should be okay to write again by then, I'm really sorry.**

**Just a message, don't start calling a cutter cutter girl and treat them like a disease. It won't help their cutting.**

**Sorry**


End file.
